jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Synergy (film)
Synergy (stylized as 51N3RG.Y) is a character appearing in the 2015 musical, fantasy, adventure film, Jem and the Holograms, directed by Jon M. Chu. It is loosely based on the character of the same name from the original '80s animated series, Jem. Appearance Unlike its animated series counterpart (a supercomputer that projected its avatar into the real world in the form of a female hologram), Synergy is now a cute, little robot capable of projecting video images in the form of highly-advanced holograms. Its body is conformed mainly by two spheres interconnected with each other that make for its head and body, both covered in white casing. It has no particular facial features and instead has a small window with many purple LEDs from which it displays diverse combinations of light figures to express its emotions. On both sides of its head, it has what appears to be two sound receptors that make for its "ears" and which Synergy tends to move in a funny fashion whenever it is excited about something. Synergy communicates with the rest of the world via music and dancing. Notably, it has a special tune recorded in its memory: a little song composed by two main parts, a "calling" and a "response", that Emmett used to sing to Jerrica when she was little. Synergy moves around via a single wheel that it uses in a similar way as a unicycle and which is generally enclosed inside of its body most of the time. Plot Knowing he had little time left to live, Emmett Benton dedicated part of his remaining days working on a somewhat secret project: a little robot he wanted to leave to his two daughters, Jerrica and Kimber. He nicknamed this project as 51N3RG.Y (or "Synergy", for short). Unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish it and passed away a short time later. Jerrica kept Synergy on her shelf because every time she looked at it, it reminded her of him, even if she never managed to make it work. When Jerrica and her sisters moved to Los Angeles after signing a music contract with Starlight Enterprises, she decided to bring Synergy with her. That very same night, Synergy suddenly activated itself and, after the initial surprise, displayed a map of Santa Monica Pier to the girls. Aja then deduced that bringing Synergy to L.A. must have had activated a GPS trigger somehow. Suspecting that Synergy may have been left incomplete on purpose by Emmett and that the map could be pointing to the place where one of its missing pieces could be found, they embarked on a scavenger hunt throughout all of the state of California in an attempt to retrieve them. With each piece recovered, Synergy gained the ability to reveal more and more of Jerrica's past, concluding with a very emotional goodbye message from Emmett. Later, at the concert, when Lindsey Pierce asked Rio what the band should be called, he looked at Synergy projecting holograms and said: "How about Jem and the Holograms?"; Lindsey agreed to the name. Abilities *Highly advanced artificial intelligence. *Can project highly complex tridimensional holograms in almost any environment. *High capacity memory bank with advanced security protocols, which can be progressively unlocked by adding the missing pieces of its body, one of them being Jerrica's own star-shaped earrings. Gallery Synergy (film) - 02.png|Synergy sitting on Jerrica's shelf. Synergy (film) - 03.png|Synergy moves around by using a single wheel hidden in its body. Synergy (film) - 04.png Synergy (film) - 05.png Synergy (film) - 06.png Synergy (film) - 08.png|Jerrica inserts her earrings into Synergy's body... Synergy (film) - 09.png|...and it then projects Emmett's goodbye message. Category:Film characters Category:The Holograms Category:Possessions